Darth Haar
Ryshias Valeus'' , also known as Darth Haar, is a Dark Lord of the Sith currently serving as commander of the Black Ops branch of the Imperial Wild Space Command. His service in a large numbers of spheres, as well as campaigns, added to his fame as "The Dark Council's Henchmen". Known for his effective strategies, mastery over close quarters combat and lightsaber combat, and innovative Force power called "Force Hypocenter", he is regarded as a powerful member of the Empire, and a terrible threat to the Republic war effort. Appearance Ryshias is a human male of a high corpulence and physically imposing body structure. As he raises at 6'9, and weights almost 400 pounds, he is an destructive close quarter combatant, being extremely agile for his frame, and undoubtedly strong. He often cuts his hair short, stylized and formal looking giving him an sophisticated edge. He doesn't let his beard grow too much, yet it's still noticeable. He has a massive scar on the right side of his face, almost resembling being burned by fire. The scar has grown in size since the Korriban raid, noting the physical damage he suffered in it. His left eye has the mark of a lightsaber cut, and his body is littered in massive scars of different patterns and origins, noting the experience of the man in terms of battlefield. He often wears heavy armors and battle gear, being a man who is constantly on the fronts, but is no strange to tuxedos or more refined clothes if the occasion arises. History Early Life Ryshias Valeus was born on the ruined world of Taris, the first of three from a Republic colonist family who settled in the former industrial world some years prior to the Sith Empire's return. In his early years, Rysh manifested his skills and aptitude for physical combat and survival, being one of the few kids to have been able to travel in the toxic jungles of the planets and return unharmed.His Force sensitivity was discovered when in one of his usual walks around the edge of the base, saw a cub of a varactyl being molested by several nexu. As Ryshias tried to get the cub out of harms way, one of the Nexu got special attention and tried to attack the boy, only to be repelled by a sudden Force wave sent by him. His ability in the Force, acute hearing, incredible sense of smell, and powerful gaze, mixed with very quick reflexes, made him set apart from his friends, and catch the eye of the usual Jedi who passed by the Republic enclave. His brother, almost 5 years younger than him, was born when Rysh had begun his training on Taris to become a Jedi. At the age of 12 years old, he was ready to work his way to the Republic until the Imperial reemergence and following invasion of the Tingel Arm. Ryshias was captured during a raid to the Republic transport he was in, and brought up to the Empire's academy of Korriban. Apprenticeship and The Sacking At his arrival at the academy, his attitude changed. From his over positive and cheerful mood, he changed into a depressive and pessimistic one. Even though this change of mood did shown weakness, his ability only advanced further. He was known to beat all acolytes who tried to duel him with a sad look on his face, like his body moved in a different motion his mind did. Such actions raised the attention of Darth Nolus, Dark Lord of the Sith who was known as brilliant tactician and powerful warrior, but also as an ancient Sith who somehow lasted the test of time. Ryshias found himself under the wing of the old Sith, and in his teachings, he found comfort. Once Nolus decided his training in the academy was not enough to raise his full power, he sent Ryshias to Korvoss II, planet of the Matukai Order, where he could train his body into the maximum potential he had. As Ryshias was young, and slightly pure of heart, the Matuakai accepted the child with hesitancy, but they soon found out he was more than an excellent student. Ryshias grew in the philosophy of the Matukai Order, using his body to channel the Force in physical training, raising to the peak of his physical power. Once his time with the Matukai was over, Ryshias returned to Nolus side, where he restarted his training in the Dark Side of the Force. During this time, Ryshias worked into undercover operation in Corellia, in which he infiltrated a Sith Lord's operation to discover a secret cloaking device. Ryshias goal was to uncover what he could about this device, and secretly give to his master. On his 19th Birthday, his master told him they both have been selected among the Sith that will go to Coruscant to participate in a secret maneuver while the the diplomatic group of the Empire and Republic talked in Alderaan. It was the event known as the Sacking, that Ryshias participated on. Being part of the group that first assaulted the Jedi Temple, he fought alongside Darth Malgus against Ven Zallow and the Jedi Knights who defended the temple. He dutifully eliminated three Jedi Knights of expertise, and several padawans along the way. Hours later, with the temple in ruins and on board a shuttle, they returned to Nolus personal flagship, the Scarred Mind and returned to Dromund Kaas. Rise to Power Upon their return to the capitol of the Sith Empire, they heard the news of the Treaty of Coruscant. Ryshias felt their peace would be but a facade to uphold another arms race, building terrible new weapons to use against the Republic. Ryshias, whom later decided to join the Sphere of Technology, was sent to Voss, in order to help Darth Serevin machinations with the seclusive inhabitants of the planet. It was his sway, and charismatic behavior, which aid in the process of the Sith Empire to gain access to Voss-ka, that earned him recognition among the higher spheres. After a a few months in Voss, he left for the Sphere of Technology, where he worked for several years in numerous projects. One of this projects enabled him to create the "Force Hypocenter", a Force technique of incalculable raw power. He kept this creation on secret, as he would rather study and master it before being shown on public. After his tenure on Technology came to an end, he went to work in Imperial Defense, where under the leadership of Marr's, he battled in numerous campaigns during the Cold War: Corellia and Ilum being the most important. His success in Corellia creating several beachheads for the troops landing and slaying numerous green Jedi, as well as his strong defense of Ilum from both Malgus's New Empire forces and the Republic, where he gained infamy for killing five Jedi in a five versus one encounter, earned him the nickname of "Jedi-Hunter" After this successes, he earned the attention of the Dark Council. Dark Council Henchmen ://:CLASSIFIED INFORMATION. INQUISITORIUS APPROVAL NEEDED://: Revanite Crisis and joining the Inquisitorius At the beginning of the Revanite Crisis, Ryshias had begun to work for the Sphere of Imperial Defense, and had begun a pivotal factor in the Empire's renewed war effort. His campaigns in 3 sectors led to some of the biggest defeat of the Republic, as well as the most costly of their victories. His determination to not let the Republic gain any centimeter of terrain without sacrificing a lot made him a fearsome rivals to most Jedi and Republic commanders. Determination that was shaken with the death of Darth Arkuos, which led to a renewed Republic offensive. Ryshias retreated to more inwards sector in the Empire territory, just before it was revealed the Revanite's conspirators, and the subsequent awakening of the former Sith Emperor. The rage and frustration that brought upon Ryshias made him rethink his place on the frontlines, and after hearing the Empire was rebuilding it's Inquisition, he sought to join under the leadership of Darth Tyria, were he currently serves. Inquisitorius Military Commander and Imperial Representative His tenure in the Inquisition hasn't gone unnoticed, as his quick raise to a position of power within the brutal and shadowy organization has led to massive upgrades in military and technological effort. His project to reopening the Catacombs, a massive detainment center below Kaas City's surface, as well as the recovery of several Dark Projects of the Empire has opened the gate for him to become a figure of honor in the Empire. Though no public acknowledgement has been made of such feats, he is regarded as a key member on the quick raise to power of the Inquisitorius, and one of the most deadliest weapons in the Empire's Arsenal. Imperial Wild Space Command After a long period of assistance in the Inquisition, Darth Haar decided to change his occupation as the Eternal Empire weakened and rumors begun to circulate about shifts of power. Using the opportunity, he decided to change position in order to be closer to the front lines and be ready to strike to Zakuul when it was opportune, in order to weaken their hold on the Empire. His army and fleet followed with him, giving a powerful aid to the Ministery of War, and also furthering his own personal agenda. Abilities and Force Power Ryshias is a powerful warrior and Force user. He has obtained reflexes above the average man due to his childhood in Taris, and his sense of smell, hearing and sight are equal to the biggest predators of the planet. His skills of survival has proven to be an setback for any enemy commander who has tried to use hazardous environments on it's favor, as Ryshias has a quick adaptability. His physical strength and endurance are regarded as super-human, and hence has classified him as a very dangerous foe in close combats, be it saber fight or martial arts. One of the most noticeable traits of Ryshias is his high tolerance to pain. It is unknown how the man learned or obtained it, but it has been reported the man has been able to fight even with the greatest of wounds, as noted when in a sparring session with live lightsabers, Darth Tyria opened the man's abdomen open, and he could keep fighting disregarding the wound from a certain point, or when two Jedi Masters impaled Darth Ryshias with their ligthsabers, but the Sith finally defeated and executed both Jedi. Darth Ryshias is a known saber fighter, and has been regarded as a expert user of Jar'kai, a double lightsaber stance, which focuses in strong and fast strikes combined with martial arts, rather than acrobatic maneuvers like Ataru users, though it is unknown how many forms the Sith Lord knows, it has been reported he used Djem-So, Ataru, Shii-Cho, and Makashi at some points in his life. In terms of Force powers, Ryshias has gained a grim reputation as an powerful telekinetic user, being able to use different variations of it appliances, like Force Crush or Force Repulse. He has a powerful degree of control over body altering capabilities, like Force Speed, being able to run quickly in the battlefield, or using the Force to enhance the power of his strikes with his arms or legs. He is also an avid user of Force Lightning, and a powerful mental reader, being able to decipher the mind of his enemies and read their techniques before they can use them. He has also instructed himself into the art of fear, being able to create an intimidating aura that causes sheer terror in unprepared minds. His principal power is his personal invention, the Force Hypocenter, a technique that Darth Ryshias developed. It consists on using telekinesis to condense Force Power in a reduced space, making it concentrate around his hand or feet, giving it a sort of transparent bubble-like appearance around the extremity. Ryshias uses it to strike his opponents in a punch or a stomp, liberating a high amount of Force power upon impact creating shock waves around the area, making a explosion-like effect. The damage of this technique is high enough to shatter the hull of a capital ship, and when done upon living beings it has been able to kill immediately, or do enough damage to the opponent to keep him out of the fight. It is said that upon impacting, even the thin air, cracks has been able to be seen by Force-sensitive beings, like the Force itself shattered under the sheer power of the technique. Darth Haar has furthered his ability with the Force Hypocenter, creating varied advanced techniques out of it's base, which is using great quantities of telekinetic power, such as Force Gravitation, a enhanced version of the normal Force pull, which he can now use to attract multiple objects at time at increased velocities and power, Force Deflection and Repulsion, a upgraded version of Force Push that can be used offensively and defensively, creating telekinetic energy capable of deflecting most attacks physical or force-created even capable of deflecting heavy blaster fire and flames, or causing a repulsive shockwave that pushes matter and energy away, it's power and range depending on the amount of Force power used on. His most powerful technique to date is Force Devastation. Haar would start concentrating massive amounts of Force energy in his hands, folding them as he begins to create a black sphere that acts as gravitation center. Once released on the air, the sphere floats into the air, attracting it's surroundings into creating a massive sphere of mass. Once finished, Haar is able to use the dwarf satellite as a projectile, causing an even massive impact and destruction that the technique creates originally. Personality and Traits Ryshias is known as a polite and charming man, often known for being a well mannered Sith with a very analytic personality and a trait for observation. Most of his natural charisma comes from being a born leader, or 'alpha male', on his words, as he seems to be able to take leadership roles rather quickly without much effort. He is unusually down-to-earth for a Sith, as he doesn't prefer the use of his Darth Name or his titles over his real name, which shows a sign of confidence in the field with his own troops and friendships. In battle, he can be calculative, cold blooded, and ruthless, something making difficult decisions without much hesitance or doubt. A strong strategist and a sharp wit, he's known to have made plans on the run that have brought him from a devastating loss to supreme victory. He was a known ladiesman, famous around Kaas city for his usual parties with more than one women at the same time, but recently, he has chilled out in this behavior, brought to sense for his newfound position as husband. Associates ://: INFORMATION REDACTED BY INQUISITION. PENDING AUTHORIZATION ://: Darth Tyria: Former direct superior of Ryshias and close friend, Tyria and Ryshias has been seen as inseparable duo. Their usual interactions between themselves are comical, interesting, serious and authoritarian in equal measure. No romantic relation has been confirmed, though is rumored that they have been bedfellows some times. Lashila Sellara: Former apprentice of Lord Kitaree, and Darth Leiiah, Lord Sellara is the most often company at the side of Ryshias. They are currently in a marital relationship, being extremely caring and attentive of each other, sometimes border-lining the silliness. Lord Baelfir: Knight Protector of Irmenu, and known associate of Darth Ryshias, it is unknown the nature of their relationship, but a long lasting friendship have been confirmed, with multiple accounts of partnership between the two. Comment by Ashale Narathea, editor of Kaas City "Siths" magazine: "This two would top any list of most handsome man in the Empire, by far." Reithan Skyfallen: ://: INFORMATION CLASSIFIED BY INQUISITION. AUTHORIZATION NEEDED ://: Nicohlas Heermann and Elym Heermann: Known allies and friends, the Heermann and Valeus families have been seen in common appointments together, sharing tables or hour long discussions about the Empire, work, and hobbies. Both Nicohlas and Ryshias are currently in leading roles of the IWSC Forces Experimental Harrower-class Dreadnought "The Eye of Mortis", formerly know as "The Invisible": Main capital ship of Darth Haar's fleet, the Eye is a prototype ship made by the old Sphere of Technology, focused on creating a capital ship able of cloaking itself from most radar and scanner systems. The results gave birth to "the Invisible", which holstered four main engines, two more than a normal Harrower, to power up the big, spherical, cloaking generators and systems on its sides, sacrificing most of it's cargo capabilities to make room for them. The current ship has been retrofitted with Isotope-8 systems, making it more powerful and faster than before. Twin Terminus-class Destroyers "The Hammer" and "The Anvil": Escort destroyers of the Invisible, both ships were manufactured recently, fitted with Isotope-8 systems, making them faster and more powerful versions of it's predecessors. They act as the main combat ships of Darth Haar's fleet. Gage-class Transport "The Belly of the Beast": The main transport ship for the IWSC Black Ops branch. It acts as mobile barracks, storage, and training facilities for the Black Ops division in charge of Darth Haar. It also contains a private office, and a Vault room with several relics. 1st Imperial Honor Guard Wild Space Detail "Blades of Kaas": Main Imperial forces in command of Darth Haar, and the first members of the Black Ops Division, the Imperial Guard Detail known as "Blades of Kaas" are the one of the oldest, and most loyal group of the Imperial Honor Guard, veterans of both the Section X assault and the Dromund Kaas Blockade, they were placed in charge of Darth Haar after some political maneuvering, and act as both the Sith Lord's personal guard, main trainers of recruits, and powerful elite force at his disposal. It is currently commanded by Lord Cirtas. 7th Shocktroopers Division, Imperial Black Ops "The Black Shields": Main Imperial forces in service of the Black Ops division of Wild Space, and directly controlled by Darth Haar, the 7th Shocktroopers Division is famous for their martial discipline and famous victories against the Republic and Eternal Empire. Having formerly served among the numbers of the 5th Legion, in the tutelage of Marr's Sphere of Imperial Denfese, they became specialist in trench warfare, siege defense and assault, ambush and guerrilla tactics, and the occasional wetwork, earning them the nickname of the Empire's "Black Shields" for their famous black armor. They have currently been assigned to Darth Haar's main operations group and have become a key workforce into the Iokath campaign. Their current commander is General Devaron Lamark. Quotes "Heh, well, that's a thing." (When something surprises Ryshias) "You've merely understood what is the darkness behind the mask of the people in the galaxy. I've seen it, that darkness, that cruelty everyone has potential of. At the end, we are all bad guys, we are all capable of evil and misbehavior...yet, there's some, like me, who decide when to use it." "Learn from your pain, wield it like a weapon, carry it like an armor, and you'll be unstoppable." "Embrace your rage. Caress your fear. Gorge your hatred. Voice your doubts. Behold the darkness that lies within you..." Known Rumors *It is believed he has had involvement in several clandestine operations among the inner core of the Sith Empire during Vitiate's reign. The purpose of such operations is unknown. *A rumor spread around the Imperial Army is that he rarely has POW in his battles, but the ones he does keep is usually a strong opponent that earned his respect. *Detailed battlefield testimony and footage has shown that his usage of Force Hypocenter and derived techniques puts his body under heavy strain and damage, reports saying that Force Devastation, his most powerful technique, has only been used in extreme cases and most times has left the Sith in critical condition. *Former subordinates have speculated that his constant visits to the Sith Empire's capitol has to do with his former Master projects, causing a strained relation between Haar's and the Sith's political core, with Haar sometimes defying direct orders from Dromund Kaas. *It is widely believed that Haar's is not a normal human being, but a experiment of the old Sphere of Mysteries. *Several soldiers have spread the rumor that Haar's personal quarters in the Eye of Mortis has a Dread Master crest hanging from one of the walls. No confirmation of this has been given. Category:Character Category:Player Character Category:Living Character Category:Sith Empire Character Category:Human Category:Sith Category:Antagonist Category:Persons